The human anatomy is such that, even for a healthy person, a thorough self examination of certain parts of the body is not possible. By way of illustration, it is difficult for a person to examine his or her own back and buttocks region. As a person gets older he or she becomes less flexible and the problem increases. Similarly, when a person is overweight his or her own bulk may prevent an examination of pelvic and other lower body regions.
The within invention was developed to meet the needs of a colostomy patient who required a visual anatomical examination of the affected area, while leaving the hands free to change the medical dressing.